


Black Chrome Feathers

by Zoelily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A Very SPN XMas Fic, Christmas, M/M, Secret Santa, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9020215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoelily/pseuds/Zoelily
Summary: Castiel has never purchased a Christmas gift before.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PawneePorpoise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawneePorpoise/gifts).



> For [PawneePorpoise](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PawneePorpoise/pseuds/PawneePorpoise) (@elOReyeN on Twitter) from your Secret Santa, @paula2809. Merry Christmas!
> 
> Thanks to Desirae for the quick once over.

[](https://imgur.com/GLXmm90)

Castiel wasn’t panicking.  Or at least he didn’t think he was.  It didn’t matter that he’d never purchased a Christmas gift in his life – for as long as that life had been – he was perfectly capable of navigating a store and finding the perfect thing for both Sam and Dean, even with the limited funds he’d procured from Claire some time ago on her insistence that she still owed him.  He had forgiven her for her previous transgressions, stealing from him being one, but if her guilt gave him money for Christmas shopping, he supposed he shouldn’t complain.

  
~~~

  
Sam had dropped him off outside the Eisler Brothers General Store in Riverton, Kansas while Dean took a shower back at the motel.  Their case had wrapped up quickly but, unfortunately a bit messily on Dean’s part, as the werewolf they’d been tracking had inconveniently dragged Dean into the muddy water just underneath Rainbow Bridge before Dean had managed to take care of him with his silver dagger.  Cas and Sam were fortunate enough to just watch from shore while Dean staggered out of the filthy water, muttering under his breath and flipping them both off.  
  
Sam, designated to go find food, had asked Cas if he wanted to join him for a ride, and Cas, happy for an excuse to avoid Dean until after he’d cleaned up and improved his mood, had readily agreed.  After stopping at the local diner for greasy burgers and pie, Sam glanced over at Cas, who’d been idly watching the soft snowflakes begin to fall as they maneuvered the impala down Route 66.  
  
“I need to stop and pick up a bottle of _Jim Beam_ for Dean.  I have a couple of other things for him, but I always grab him a bottle of whiskey for Christmas.  It’s practically tradition.”  
  
Cas froze.  He’d noted the date, of course.  Since humans had begun celebrating the holiday on December twenty-fifth, the significance was not lost on angels.  What he hadn’t considered was the issue of gifts.  Of course Sam and Dean would purchase something for each other.  They were family.  And here Cas was with them during an important, gift exchanging occasion, and with his damaged wings, he really had no way of changing that.  Cas’ thoughts were interrupted when he realized Sam was trying to get his attention.  
  
“Cas?  Hey, are you okay?  You look a bit anxious.”  
  
“Uh, I was actually wondering if you might drop me off over at the general store while you’re getting Dean’s alcohol.  I would like to look for a souvenir for Claire, if it’s not a problem?”  
  
“Of course not, Cas.  Do you need some cash?” Sam questioned, reaching around to his back pocket for his wallet.  
  
Cas patted the pocket of his trench.  “No thank you, Sam.  I have money.  I’m sure I won’t be very long.”  
  
Sam shrugged his oversized shoulders.  “Take your time.  I’m not in any hurry to get back to ‘Oscar the Grouch’ back there.  
  
Cas opened his mouth to comment on Dean being neither green nor fuzzy, nor living in a trash can, but closed it again just as quickly.  Clearly, he was missing something and he’d rather not seem foolish.  
  
Moments later, they pulled into a space in the lot outside the festively decorated store, obviously a place that was popular with those travelling the iconic highway, even on Christmas Eve.  Cas took in the smiling faces of adults and children, dressed for the weather in brightly coloured scarves and mittens, perusing the selection of cut evergreen trees in a flagged off lot to the side of the store.  Glancing over at his companion, Cas could see the wistful look pass over Sam’s eyes, before he managed to school his features and push his shaggy hair out of his eyes with his giant hand.  
  
“I can meet you back here in about thirty minutes.  Does that give you enough time?” Sam questioned, back to his normal, kind self.  
  
“Yes, that will be fine, I’m sure,” Cas replied, already pushing opening the heavy door of the Impala, a quiet anticipation thrumming through his angelic frame.  “I’ll be outside.”  
  
Sam nodded and waved as he maneuvered the oversized black car back into holiday traffic while Cas made his way into the store.  


~~~  
 

So, back to the fact that he wasn’t panicking.  Cas raked his eyes in awe over the shelves of everything from baked goods to tractor parts, toothpaste to teapots, and was utterly overwhelmed.  He stiffly followed the crowds of people to an area of the store that was gaily decorated with seasonal sparkles and shades of red and green.  There certainly appeared to be more items in this area of the store appropriate for gifting.  
  
Cas poked his was through a shelf of slightly dusty books before landing on one of Route 66 Ghost Stories and Legends.  Flipping through the illustrated pages, Cas smiled to himself, thinking Sam would enjoy this throw-back to some of their early hunter days.  If nothing else, Sam enjoyed reading and learning and would likely get some entertainment from the simple volume.  Cas tucked it under his arm and continued his way through the aisles.  
  
As his eyes raked over shelves of knick knacks and holiday themed treasures, Cas’ gaze landed on a glossy black feather poking out from behind a disorganized rack of dusty photo frames.  Drawn to it, he reached out and gently tugged at the single visible feather, lifting out a beautiful wrought iron frame.  Cas stared.  He’d never seen anything quite like it.  The frame was about the size of a coffee table book, with four small openings to place photos inside.  It was shiny black, like the colour of the Impala, and the outside edges were made up of intricately hammered metal black feathers.  Cas fingered the edges of the frame, running the pad of his thumb over the tips of the feathers wistfully.  It was beautiful, and somehow the perfect combination of both him and…  
  
He put it back.  He was being presumptuous.  Cas turned away to find something else for Dean, but yet the picture frame was almost calling him.  It was if someone had placed it there among the others just for this purpose.  He picked it up again, the black metal warm to his touch, and cradled it against his coat with the book.  Decision made, for the best or not, Cas walked towards the registers at the front of the busy store.  
  
Just before paying, Cas picked up a Route 66 keychain for Claire – he had told Sam that’s what he was buying after all and he’d done enough lying to the Winchesters for a lifetime – and he noticed a box of what appeared to be novelty Christmas tree ornaments.  Cas added those to his purchases as well and left the store with a smile on his face.  
  
When he met Sam in the parking lot, he had not only a brown paper bag with his secret gifts, but a two-foot evergreen tree he’d procured from the old man in the lot.  The look on Sam’s face was quite worth teasing he’d received from the man about the size of his genitals in relation to the size of the tree, which he still didn’t quite understand, but that was nothing new.

  
~~~  


Back at the motel, Dean’s mood had improved with a shower, clean clothes, pie, and a couple of beers.  They’d set up the little tree on the chipped formica table and were in the process of opening the box of ornaments Cas had bought to decorate it.  As they pulled them out one by one, Dean started to laugh.  
  
“Cas, is this Santa on the shitter?”  he asked, holding up a perfect representation of Santa Claus, red pants around his ankles, perched on a toilet with a roll of toilet paper in his hand.  “What kind of ornaments did you buy?”  
  
Cas pulled out another one, a reindeer with a string of beer cans around its neck, and passed it to Dean who only cackled louder and slapped Cas on the back.  
  
“Man, these are great!  Good choice, buddy!”  
  
Cas grinned at the compliment.  He had picked up the silly ornaments purely by accident, but he could see now how they kind of worked with his friends’ sense of humour, and he loved to see the brothers laugh.  
  
An hour or so later, Cas sat with his best friends on the ratty couch, sipping a beer and watching a group of round-headed, animated children and a beagle celebrate Christmas on television.  He was content.  He was happy.  Dean’s denim clan thigh was warm against his and that alone was enough to keep a small smile on his face.  
  
Sam’s exuberant voice broke his contemplation.  “Hey, let’s open some presents, guys!”  
  
Dean’s low laugh rumbled beside Cas and he could feel it reverberate through his slightly smaller frame as they were pressed so close.   
  
“Always the big kid!” Dean replied with a smile.  
  
The comment didn’t deter Sam from untangling his long limbs from the couch and grabbing a few items from his duffel.  He passed a plastic bag Dean and one to Cas.   
  
Dean tucked into his bag like the child he’d just accused his brother of being.  Pulling out the aforementioned bottle of whiskey, he grinned at Sam.  
  
“You shouldn’t have, man.  But I’m glad you did.”  
  
There was also a pair of black gloves and a couple of new shirts.  Dean smiled happily and the light in eyes made the green stand out in a way that made it difficult for Cas to tear his gaze away to look at his own gift.  He opened his more slowly, savouring the idea of being given something from a friend; the idea being completely new to him.  He slowly pulled out a package of white socks, and a black leather wallet.  Cas turned to Sam, genuinely pleased with what he’d received.  
  
“Thank you, Sam.  I don’t think anyone has ever bought me a Christmas gift before.  These will both be very useful.”  
  
Sam looked touched.  “You’re welcome, Cas.  You’re family.  I’m glad you’re here.”  
  
Dean, having already grabbed his items and stuffed them beside the couch, now reached over the side, pulled them up, and handed the crudely wrapped items over to Sam and Cas.   
  
“Nice job with the newspaper wrapping, dude,” Sam chuckled before tearing into his package.   
  
Sam’s smile could light up a room when he saw the beautiful antique watch with the black leather strap he was holding.  
  
“Dean, this is fantastic!  Shit, it even has a compass!”   
  
Sam jumped up from the couch and wrapped his brother in a massive hug, squeezing Dean to the point that Cas thought it must be difficult for the other man to breathe.  Dean clearly thought so too when after a few seconds he thumped Sam on the back and squeaked out…  
  
“Okay, Samantha.  I got it.  You like you gift.  Can you let me breathe now?”  
  
Sam let go laughing.  “Yes, Dean.  And I love it!  I can’t believe you could afford this!”  
  
Dean shrugged.  “Guy at the pawn shop in Lebanon owed me a favour.  Don’t worry about it.  It’s yours.”  
  
“Come on now Cas, open yours.” Dean pushed, impatiently.  
  
Cas turned the small gift over and over in his hands a few times.  It was tiny – No bigger than the palm of his hand, wrapped in yesterday’s classifieds and sealed with considerably more tape than was really necessary.  He picked at the corner of the tape with the edge of his nail until it became loose enough for him to tear.  As he tore the tape, the paper rolled off and he twisted the paper in his hand until the small metal object inside fell into his palm.  He looked down to see a keychain in the shape of the state of Kansas with two keys on it.  Cas looked up at Dean, the confusion obvious on his face.  
  
Dean gave him a shy smile.  “It’s about time you got your own keys.”  
  
Cas still wasn’t sure he understood.  “Keys to what, Dean?”  
  
“The Bunker and the Impala, knucklehead.  I know you have your own car, and I know you have things to do that prevent you from being at the bunker on the regular, but you have a home there, and sometimes you need to drive Baby, so you should have your own set.”  
  
Cas didn’t know what to say.  He was overwhelmed at Dean’s words.  He wasn’t sure he deserved it, or how it had even happened, but somehow in the past eight years, he’d found himself part of this somewhat dysfunctional, but nonetheless perfect family that he wouldn’t trade for another millennia back in Heaven.  
  
Lifting his head to search out Dean’s eyes, he found them latched right onto his own.  “Thank you, Dean.  This is…”  Cas was finding it difficult to articulate what he wanted to say – to properly express what Dean’s gift meant to him.   
  
Dean rested his warm hand on Cas’ shoulder and squeezed gently.  “S’ok, buddy.  I know.”  
  
Cas just nodded and then slowly stood to retrieve the gifts he had bought for Sam and Dean.  “I have gifts for you both also.”  
  
As he sat back down on the couch between the brothers, Cas felt a little foolish that he hadn’t thought to wrap anything.  
  
“They’re not wrapped.  I’m sorry.”  
  
“No worries, Cas,” Dean replied, with a soft smile.  
  
Cas pulled the book out first and handed it to Sam.  Sam turned it over in his hands to look at the title and then read the inside cover.  
  
“This is fantastic, Cas!  Thanks.  We’ve worked a lot of cases along Route 66.  This will be a really interesting read.”  
  
Cas let out a sigh of relief.  “I’m glad you like it, Sam.”  
  
Next, Cas glanced up at Dean feeling suddenly very nervous about his gift.  It felt very personal and he hoped Dean didn’t think it too forward.  He looked down again before reaching into the brown paper bag and pulling out the metal frame, shaking slightly as he handed it to Dean.  He couldn’t look as Dean took it from his hands, only hearing the intake of the other man’s breath when he first saw the gift.  
  
Cas couldn’t move, the silence overwhelming, until he felt Dean place his hand on his knee.  
  
“Cas, where did you find this?”  
  
He finally looked up only to see a look of awe on Dean’s face and Cas cracked a small smile before answering.  
  
“At the general store in town.  It was the only one.  It reminded me of…”  
  
Dean interrupted him.  “Your wings and Baby.  It’s the first thing I saw too.”  
  
Sam stood up and walked over to the door.  “Uh guys, I could use some air.  I’m gonna take a quick walk, okay?”  
  
Before either Cas or Dean could answer, he was out the door and gone.  
  
Dean chuckled.  “He’s not very subtle, is he?”  
  
“No.  He certainly isn’t.” Cas replied nervously, suddenly realizing the meaning behind Dean’s words and Sam’s abrupt departure.  
  
“Cas, the frame is beautiful.  It’s as if someone took the best parts of both of us and combined it.  I love it.  Thank you.”  
  
“You’re welcome, Dean.  I thought maybe some of the photographs of Mary and Sam that are getting ruined in your wallet could go in there.  You could put it up in your room at home.”  
  
Dean looked thoughtful, and lifted his hips to pull his wallet out of his back pocket.  He opened up the worn leather bi-fold and thumbed to the very back.  Behind all the receipts and cards, he pulled out a long worn strip of heavy paper, folded in the middle and creased from years of being carried around.  
  
“I actually have a better idea,” Dean mused as he handed the paper to Cas.  
  
Cas gingerly unfolded the paper, aware that clearly whatever it was, it was important to Dean, and gasped.  
  
“You still have these?”  
  
Dean ran his hand through his hair, a movement Cas knew meant Dean was a little embarrassed or uncertain, but Cas just found endearing.  
  
“Yeah.  We took those goofy photo booth pictures when we did that carnival case years ago and I folded them up and put them in my wallet.  I forgot they were there for the longest time, but then a while back a came across them, and you know, I look at them sometimes, look at your awkward smile, and my stupid grin, and I think, maybe…”  
  
Cas leaned in to Dean’s space just enough that he could feel Dean’s breath on his face.  The only sound was the radio from the next suite playing an old version of _Silent Night_ and the thumping of his heart which he was sure Dean could hear as clearly as the music.  
  
“Maybe what, Dean,” he whispered.  
  
Dean moved impossibly closer so that the next words were practically spoken into Cas’ lips.  
  
“Maybe this,” and Dean kissed him, just a chaste press of lips, but it was enough to have Cas’ brain short circuiting with how much he wanted this to happen.  He pulled back, just enough to look directly into Dean’s eyes, just enough to make sure that this was truly what he wanted, and leaned in again, this time tilting his head slightly to fit their mouths together properly, lifting his hands to cup Dean’s face and brush the pads of his thumbs over Dean’s beautiful freckled cheeks.  
  
It was Dean that ended this kiss this time, though somewhat reluctantly by the look of desire that Cas could see in his bright green eyes.  
  
“Cas, I really don’t wanna stop, but if we don’t put a halt to this, Sammy may see something he can’t unsee.”  
  
Cas nodded, but still couldn’t actually remove his hands.  He held tight to Dean’s face, while Dean seemed to be having the same problem, his hands planted on Cas’ chest with no will to move.  Cas couldn’t believe he actually got to have this – that he and Dean were finally going to explore this thing they’d been dancing around for years.  
  
Dean finally spoke again.  “I think our photos will look pretty cute in that frame, Cas.”  
  
Cas looked at Dean indignantly.  “I am NOT cute, Dean!”  
  
Dean laughed and kissed Cas again, just a quick butterfly kiss but it held so much promise.  “Oh, you most certainly are.  Merry Christmas, Cas.”  
  
Castiel couldn’t help but smile.  He would forgive Dean anything.  “Merry Christmas, Dean.”  


~~~  
  


**Author's Note:**

> All of the places mentioned in this fic are real, although I've never been to any of them.


End file.
